bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Millie Frock
Mildred '"Millie" Frock '''is a fourth grade student at Wagstaff School who first appeared in the episode, ''Fort Night. She appears to be the age of Louise Belcher. She is convinced she is friends with Louise when in reality, she is just a nuisance. Millie trapped the Belcher kids, the Pesto twins and Darryl in their fort on Halloween night because of Louise's resistance to be her friend. In The Millie-Churian Candidate, she runs for school president for control over Louise. Background Millie first appears in "Fort Night" where she tries to get Louise to go trick or treating with her. Louise tries to avoid doing so but after she, her siblings, Andy and Ollie Pesto, and Darryl become trapped in a fort, Louise insults her and Millie decides not to help them get out. After they are eventually freed from the fort, they trick Millie into thinking she killed them and take her candy after she runs. In "The Millie-churian Candidate", Henry Haber suggests that she should run for student president to gain control over Louise. Her agenda includes creating a Besties system that means she would become Louise's bestie through alphabetical order being applied. After finding out that she and Louise would not be besties through Abby's real name being Mabel, she strangles Abby with her hair braid and gets disqualified. Millie takes part in the Mother's Day and Primary Caregivers Appreciation cabaret in "Mom, Lies, and Videotape" and is also seen in Louise's The Town with No Moms story. In "The Silence of the Louise", Louise visits Millie to ask about Mr. Frond's therapy dolls being attacked, Millie agrees to help Louise in exchange for playdates. She stretches out the playdates giving Louise little information on the case just to keep her near her. She later confesses that she only really wanted a friend and Louise agrees to continue their newfound friendship after Millie makes Louise realize that Frond himself destroyed the dolls because they were his, using an analogy based on Old Yeller. Personality Millie is quite possibly the only person Louise is afraid of. For some unknown reason, she is obsessed with being best friends with Louise, despite Louise's hostility. She typically wears a giant ear-to-ear smile and maintains a very cheerful-yet-creepy attitude. She speaks softly but constantly, rarely letting others get a word in edgewise. When interrupted or pushed too far (typically by Louise), she loses her cheerful disposition and becomes sociopathic while still maintaining her giant grin, stopping at nothing to get her way. Millie also displays stalkerish tendencies as seen in an episode when she sneaks up on Louise while she is at her locker. Despite her apparent ignorance to Louise's insults and demands to be left alone, on some level Millie seems to know how her own behavior drives Louise insane. As she keeps pushing Louise's buttons, Louise acts more and more irrational, and Millie uses this to her advantage to get others to pity her over Louise, such as during the class presidential election or when naming the class chinchilla. Appearance Millie has blonde hair which she wears in gigantic pigtails and has a pronounced overbite. In "Fort Night", she wears a pink rabbit costume for trick or treating. In "The Millie-churian Candidate", she wears a lilac purple shirt, darker purple shorts, white socks and gray shoes. She also wears this outfit on the end credits for "Glued, Where's My Bob?." In "The Silence of the Louise", she wears a dark blue shirt and lilac purple shorts. It is also revealed that she is now wearing orthodontic headgear to correct her overbite. She stands at 3'8". Trivia *It's implied that Millie stalks Louise when she is not in school because her bedroom consists of the same exact merchandise that she (Louise) owns, which creeps the latter out. How Millie broke into her bedroom is unknown. ("The Silence of the Louise") *Has a cat called Muffin. Appearances Season 4 *Fort Night Season 5 *The Millie-Churian Candidate Season 6 *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *Mom, Lies, and Videotape Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise Gallery External Links *Villains Wiki: Millie Frock *Halloween Specials Wiki: Millie Frock Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 4 Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Wagstaff Students